I, GHOST 1x1 Pilot: Pierwsza pomoc
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Jennifer jest świeżo upieczoną policjantką i jako jedyna kobieta-stróż prawa w rodzie, w którym od pokoleń wszyscy mężczyźni służą i chronią, chce udowodnić, ile jest warta. Z miernym skutkiem. Na szczęście pomoc oferuje jej przystojny i bystry... duch.
1. PROLOG

_Cześć, czołem. Oto ostatni (na razie!) z moich serialowych projektów. W przypadku tej historii miałam nie lada wyzwanie: stworzyć ciapowatą i wyjątkowo mało kobiecą, a przy tym dającą się lubić policjantkę (zwykle wymyślam dzielne heroiny), ale to Wy oceńcie, jak mi wyszło. Ten serial w zamyśle ma być najzabawniejszy z trzech, które Wam tutaj przedstawiłam. Miłego czytania!_

_~Dai  
_

**Ja, duch (I, Ghost) – 1x1 – Pilot (Pierwsza pomoc)**

**PROLOG**

Był szybki; już w podstawówce wygrywał wszystkie zawody lekkoatletyczne, zdobywał medale i puchary, zawsze doganiał ruszający z przystanku autobus, a teraz nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że dystans między nim a gonionym mężczyzną robi się coraz większy. Nie zastanawiał się, czy to z powodu tłumu ludzi, pomiędzy którymi musiał biec, czy może przez połamane po niedawnej walce żebra i rozchodzący się od nich po całym ciele pulsująco-rwący ból; nie, po prostu przyśpieszył, zmuszając mięśnie do najwyższego wysiłku; pistolet w dłoni ciążył mu jakby był z kamienia. Musiał złapać uciekającego mężczyznę; widział, jak tamten wymachuje niesioną walizką. Walizką, w której było coś bardzo ważnego, nowy trop. Nowy dowód.

Płuca paliły go żywym ogniem, ale nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Musiał wytrzymać. Nie mógł się poddać.

Wybiegł na szeroki plac; tutaj było mniej ludzi.

- Policja! Z drogi! – wrzasnął, wbijając oczy w mężczyznę z szarą walizką. – Z drogi!

Przedzierał się przez tłum, kiedy dostrzegł, jak jego podejrzany odwraca nieco głowę i unosi pistolet. Nagle zobaczył, że na linię lotu pocisku weszła kobieta.

- Uważaj! – krzyknął, słysząc wystrzał. Odepchnął zgrabną brunetkę na ziemię i wtedy poczuł ukłucie w piersi jakby użądlenie wyjątkowo wielkiej osy. Wiedział, że oberwał; zachwiał się nieco na nogach, niemal upadł, wstał z trudem, ale po chwili znowu biegł. Pomyślał, że to nic takiego.

Wtedy usłyszał za sobą przeraźliwy wrzask. Pomyślał o kobiecie. Może padł więcej niż jeden strzał? Obejrzał się. Kilka metrów za nim gromadzili się ludzie; coś otaczali.

- Cholera – przeklął, zatrzymując się. Zawahał się; nie wiedział, co robić. Ale kiedy znowu spojrzał za tym, którego tak wytrwale gonił przez dwie dzielnice, nigdzie nie dostrzegł jego łysej głowy.

Schował pistolet za pasek spodni i truchtem zawrócił. Było więcej gapiów niż przed sekundą.

- Policja – powiedział głośno, podchodząc. – Jestem z policji, proszę mnie przepuścić! – krzyknął gorączkowo, ale ku jego zdziwieniu ludzie ani drgnęli. Wymieniali nerwowe komentarze, ktoś chyba krzyczał coś do telefonu, padła nawet nazwa ulicy.

- Policja! – Usłyszał gdzieś za sobą. – Proszę mnie przepuścić!

Do zbiegowiska podbiegła odepchnięta przez niego wcześniej brunetka w wyjątkowo krótkich, potarganych włosach, ubrana w rozciągnięty, przepocony dres. Ludzie rozstąpili się posłusznie. Spojrzał na zaziajaną policjantkę i bez słowa ruszył za nią, przechodząc między gapiami.

- Postrzelili go! – zapłakała kobieta z burzą jasnych loków na głowie.

- Też widziałem! – dodał chudy nastolatek w czapce z daszkiem. – Oberwał prosto w serce!

Kobieta znalazła się nad rannym, nachylając się. Jej palce znalazły słaby puls.

I przez chwilę tak właśnie ją widział. Zarumienioną od wysiłku, z nierówno wyrwanymi brwiami, częściowo startym wąsem od cappuccino i błyszczącymi, szarymi oczami. W ustach miał krew.

I znowu patrzył na nią z góry; na jej ciemne loki w zupełnym nieładzie i blade, umięśnione ramiona. Widział, jak rozpoczyna resuscytację. Wiedział, że umiera, bo stał nieruchomo, patrząc na swoje własne ciało w kałuży krwi wyjątkowo szkarłatnej w blasku słońca. Nie odrywał wzroku od własnej twarzy, aż rozszerzone źrenice zmętniały, a język zesztywniał w na wpół otwartych ustach.

Policjantka cofnęła ręce i zerknęła na zegarek. Przykucnął przy niej.

- Czas zgonu: 13:42 – powiedziała cicho, a potem sięgnęła do jego kurtki, macając kieszenie. Wiedział, co zaraz wyjmie. Jej dłonie znieruchomiały, kiedy poczuły znajomy, twardy, prostokątny kształt. W ręku miała odznakę. – Detektyw Jake McGregor – przeczytała; otarła czoło wierzchem dłoni, po czym wyjęła komórkę.

Wsłuchiwał się w jej głos, ale nie rozróżniał słów. Wreszcie podniósł oczy i spojrzał na kobietę. Jej ciemna głowa mocno odcinała się od nienaturalnie śnieżnobiałego tła, które okazało się być sukienką jasnowłosej dziewczynki. Małolata wpatrywała się prosto w niego, uśmiechając się słodko. Było jednak w tym uśmiechu coś upiornego. Coś przerażającego.


	2. ROZDZIAŁ I

**OSIEM DNI PÓŹNIEJ**

Cztery lekarki, trzy prawniczki, trzy dziennikarki, dwie księgowe, dwie malarki, jedna aktorka i jedna projektantka mody, a wszystkie o wyglądzie i figurach modelek. Jennifer westchnęła, nalewając sobie lampkę wina. Była w salonie rodziców, a wokół niej tłoczył się niebiesko-biały tłum policjantów i ich żon, narzeczonych lub dziewczyn. Sama nie miała na sobie munduru, tylko skromną czarną garsonkę ze spodniami; przy marynarce brakowało guzika, którego nie zdążyła przyszyć, dlatego też niemal cały wieczór trzymała ramiona skrzyżowane na piersiach. Upiła łyk słodkiego, nieco cierpkiego wina, dostrzegając swoje odbicie w lśniących drzwiach szafy. Jej włosy znowu zbuntowały się i odstawały niemal na wszystkie strony; przygładziła je dłonią, żeby akurat przypomnieć sobie, że jej palce są lepkie od galaretek, które przed chwilą jadła. Przeklęła, porzucając pomysł doprowadzenia fryzury do ładu. Obok jej odbicia pojawiło się drugie; odwróciła się szybko.

Colin podszedł bliżej z butelką piwa w ręce. Przystojny i elegancki jak zawsze. Jennifer posłała mu uśmiech; jej serce zabiło szybciej. Mężczyzna oparł się plecami o drzwi szafy i powiódł spojrzeniem po zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu ludziach, zatrzymując się raz po raz na przedstawicielkach płci pięknej.

- To którą byś przeleciała? – zapytał z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem. Wymierzyła mu kuksańca w ramię. – Hej, żartowałem! – Odsunął się nieco. – Człowiek żartuje, a ta do niego od razu z pięściami! – Roześmiał się lekko. – Zdrówko – rzucił, wyciągając w jej stronę butelkę; stuknęła o nią kieliszkiem.

- Moja mama widziała cię z tym piwem? – zapytała Jennifer konspiracyjnym szeptem.

- Nie, na szczęście nie. Nie powiesz jej, prawda, Jen?

- Jak będziesz dla mnie miły, to nie, ale dogryzaj mi dalej, a zobaczysz.

Dźgnął ją lekko łokciem, wskazując coś ruchem brody.

- Oto i bohater dnia – mruknął, odstawiając prawie pustą butelkę na stół, po czym przyłączył się do oklasków, które zabrzmiały wyjątkowo głośno i żywiołowo. Jennifer poszła jego śladem, patrząc, jak jej świeżo awansowany na porucznika kuzyn wymienia uściski dłoni z umundurowanymi gośćmi. Ted wyglądał jak gwiazda filmowa; uśmiechał się wyjątkowo szeroko, błyskając śnieżnobiałymi zębami i prężąc dumnie kształtną pierś z odznaczeniami. Powstrzymała się, żeby nie wywrócić ostentacyjnie oczami. Tymczasem mężczyzna podszedł bliżej; Colin od razu pogratulował mu i poklepał po plecach; wymienili kilka słów.

- Gratulacje – powiedziała Jennifer wesoło, kiedy przyszła jej kolej. – Poruczników ci u nas w rodzinie nigdy nie za wiele.

- Dzięki, Jenny. Wiesz, że jesteś moją ulubioną kuzynką?

- Jedyną – uściśliła z uśmiechem, puszczając jego mocarną, ciepłą dłoń.

Klepnął ją po przyjacielsku w ramię, ruszając dalej. Miał jeszcze sporo miłych słów do wysłuchania i rąk do uściskania. Jennifer dopiła wino; kiedy ostawiła kieliszek, wyraźnie usłyszała swoje imię; obejrzała się. Pani Prawniczka Numer 3 i Pani Lekarka Numer 2 (Jennifer zawsze miała problem z zapamiętywaniem imion) na pewną ją obgadywały. Uniosła brew, po czym odsłoniła pistolet w kaburze przytroczony nad biodrem. Kobiety spojrzały na nią z pobłażaniem i wróciły do plotkowania.

Jennifer wsunęła się do kuchni. Jej matka krzątała się przy kredensie. Młoda policjantka spojrzała na apetycznie parującego kurczaka na półmisku i już miała oderwać sobie kawałek udka, kiedy usłyszała srogi głos rodzicielki:

- Nawet się nie waż, moja panno. Lepiej pomóż mi z krojeniem ciasta.

Posłusznie wzięła nóż, który po chwili oblizywała ze słodkiego kremu, ilekroć jej matka odwróciła się.

- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – rzuciła wreszcie, znowu wbijając ostrze w kruchy biszkopt.

- Za grubo! – zganiła ją starsza kobieta. – Mamy tam ponad czterdzieści osób, które chętnie skosztują mojego wypieku. I tak użyłam największej brytfanki.

- Nie musiałaś. Przecież mamy catering. – Jennifer znowu oblizała nóż, na czym tym razem została przyłapana. Matka posłała jej rozeźlone spojrzenie.

- Wiesz, jak chłopcy uwielbiają mój biszkopt.

Mówiąc „chłopcy", miała na myśli oczywiście całe kuzynostwo Jennifer. Wszyscy mężczyźni z rodu Starków zawsze płodzili synów, którzy zawsze wstępowali do policji, żeby chronić i służyć; tylko ojciec Jennifer nie miał tyle szczęścia i doczekał się córki. Zamiast jednak cieszyć się z narodzin pierworodnej, rozpaczał przez ponad miesiąc, gdyż okazało się, że jego żona nie będzie mogła mieć więcej dzieci z powodu komplikacji po trudnym porodzie. Jennifer miała wrażenie, że jej ojciec nigdy nie pogodziłby się z tą osobistą tragedią, gdyby nie musiał wziąć po opiekę synów brata, Teda i Bruce'a, po śmierci ich rodziców w wypadku samochodowym. Oczywiście Gregory Stark wychował ich jak własnych, niemal w ogóle nie interesując się rodzoną córką.

Jennifer westchnęła, odkładając nóż.

- Chodzi o to, że... – zaczęła, ale oto w korytarzu zadźwięczały obcasy i Zoe, piękna narzeczone Bruce'a, prawniczka świeżo po odebraniu dyplomu, wpadła do kuchni.

- Wszyscy już siedzą, zawołałam kelnerów – wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem – możemy zaczynać.

Pani Stark kiwnęła głową i lekko wypchnęła córkę z kuchni. Ta zrozumiała i przepuściła kelnerów, cofając się do przedpokoju. Rozważała, czy dołączyć do reszty gości, ale po chwili zapięła marynarkę na dwa guziki z trzech i wyszła frontowymi drzwiami na ganek.

Wieczór był przyjemnie chłodny. Powoli weszła do ogrodu, kierując się w stronę nadal stojącego tam placyku zabaw. Usiadła na huśtawce, rozprostowując nogi. Widziała stąd przestronny, wypełniony gośćmi salon. Ludzie rozmawiali, śmieli się, wymieniali proste, spontaniczne gesty. Wymacała w kieszeni na piersi odznakę i wyjęła ją wraz z niewielkim identyfikatorem. Nikt jeszcze nie wiedział, że oto trafiła do wymarzonego wydziału zabójstw LAPD. Wpatrywała się w swoje zdjęcie, nazwisko wypisane prostą, grubą czcionką i pozostałe dane. Po chwili schowała wszystko z powrotem do kieszeni; cóż znaczyło jej pierwsze poważne stanowisko przy szybkim awansie Teda? Zwłaszcza, że byli w tym samym wieku i razem zaczęli akademię policyjną; ona skończyła ją jednak z wielkim trudem trzy lata po kuzynie.

Nie chciała zostać policjantką; jako dziecko marzyła o byciu lekarką, potem malarką, a wreszcie fotografem. Kiedy jednak na kilka miesięcy przed ukończeniem liceum, matka wspomniała jej, że ojciec chciałby zobaczyć córkę w mundurze i jeśli tak się nie stanie, spali się ze wstydu (oczywiście, nie powiedziała tego wprost, ale Jennifer była na tyle inteligentna, żeby zrozumieć sens całej rozmowy), postanowiła, że zostanie policjantką i pewnego dnia pokaże wszystkim, że kobiety z rodziny Starków są nie tylko, żeby rodzić dzieci i ładnie wyglądać. Niestety zupełnie jej to nie szło.

Odepchnęła się lekko stopami od ziemi, zastanawiając się, czy ktoś zauważył jej zniknięcie. Pewnie nie. Huśtała się przez jakiś kwadrans, aż wreszcie wstała i ruszyła w stronę domu. Przechodziła właśnie pod wisterią, kiedy dostrzegła Colina; serce podskoczyło jej w piersi. Czyżby wyszedł jej poszukać? Nagle jednak mężczyzna obejrzał się i uśmiechnął do kogoś. Zobaczyła Panią Aktorkę, jak ta rzuciła się mężczyźnie na szyję; zaczęli się całować. Jennifer stała nieruchomo, ale kiedy zobaczyła, jak język Colina znalazł język kobiety i bardzo mu to przypasowało, wycofała się ostrożnie. Przeszła ulicę i wsiadła do swojego srebrnego chevroleta sparka. Uruchomiła silnik i odjechała. Dopiero kiedy zatrzymała się na światłach i spojrzała w lusterko, zauważyła, że płacze.

Pomyślała o policjancie, który zmarł w jej ramionach. Szybko odgoniła od siebie złe wspomnienia. Psycholog poradził jej, żeby do sprawy nie wracała. Wtedy nic nie mogła zrobić, więc odtwarzanie tego wydarzenia nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Ale Jake McGregor był policjantem. Tak jak jej rodzina i ona sama strzegł prawa i porządku. Służył i chronił. Zginął na służbie. Ale sekundy wcześniej uratował jej życie.

- Alex! – zawołała, wchodząc do mieszkania. – Alex, wróciłam!

Usłyszała ciche dzwonienie i jej roczny kocur przybiegł wesoło, niosąc w zębach plastykową piłeczkę. Schyliła się, żeby pogłaskać jego pasiaste, rudawo-brązowe futro i rzucić ulubioną zabawkę. Poszła prosto do łazienki i odkręciła gorącą wodę. Alex wskoczył i zgrabnie przysiadł na brzegu wanny, patrząc, jak ta napełnia się parującą wodą. Jennifer zawsze miała słabość do długich, relaksujących kąpieli.

Kiedy wreszcie wysuszyła włosy, podjadając lody czekoladowe prosto z pudełka i głaskając kota gołą stopą, nastawiła budzik w komórce.

- Jutro pierwszy dzień w pracy, Alex – powiedziała do rozmruczanego zwierzątka.

Zgasiła światło; zasnęła niemal od razu.


	3. ROZDZIAŁ II

Jennifer obudziła się z dziwnym przeczuciem. Usiadła na łóżku i już wiedziała, że coś jej nie tak. Szybko rozejrzała się dookoła; wszędzie panował normalny, kontrolowany mniej lub bardziej, bałagan; Alex siedział na parapecie, obserwując gołębie. Wstała i ruszyła do łazienki. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, co jest nie tak. Światło. Promienie słońca wpadały do jej pokoju pod dziwnym kątem. Potykając się o własne, rzucone niedbale na podłogę spodnie, dopadła komórki. Na wyświetlaczu widniała godzina jedenasta czternaście.

- Alex, rany, jestem spóźniona! – wykrzyknęła spanikowana; trzy godziny temu powinna być na komisariacie. Przez chwilę biegała bez konkretnego pomysłu po mieszkaniu, zastanawiając się, czy lepiej wziąć prysznic, czy coś zjeść. Wreszcie nie zrobiła żadnej z tych rzeczy, tylko ubrała się i wybiegła na korytarz. Piętro niżej przypomniała sobie, że nie zamknęła drzwi; wróciła się, przeklinając.

Dwadzieścia minut stała w korku, a kolejnych dziesięć szukała miejsca na podziemnym parkingu. Kiedy wreszcie wpadła do hallu komendy głównej, dochodziła dwunasta. Wbiegła do windy i pojechała na czwarte piętro. Zziajana i zarumieniona ze zdenerwowania i od wysiłku wbiegła między boksy i zawalone papierami biurka. Kilka zaciekawionych spojrzeń poprowadziło ją przez rozległe pomieszczenie, a kiedy zderzyła się z jakąś kobietą niosącą dwa kubki z kawą, których zawartość błyskawicznie przemieściła się na piersi Jennifer obleczone szarym t-shirtem, rozległy się pierwsze śmiechy i głośne komentarze.

- Przepraszam! – wykrzyknęła płaczliwie. – Strasznie mi przykro! Odkupię pani kawę!

- Nie trzeba. – Starsza policjantka z kokiem na głowie wpatrywała się w nią rozbawiona. – Jakoś przeżyję. Ale tobie potrzeba nowej koszulki, skarbie.

Jennifer uśmiechnęła się blado, kiwając głową.

- Jen? – Usłyszała nagle. Przeszył ją dreszcz, a serce zabiło szybciej. Colin znalazł się tuż obok niej. – Co ty tutaj robisz, wariatko?

- Zamieszanie – mruknęła zażenowana, wbijając wzrok w rozległą plamę na piersiach. To był błąd, bo zauważyła, że ma na stopach dwa różne adidasy. – A tak przy okazji zjawiłam się do pracy. Mocno spóźniona.

- Do pracy? Zaraz, zaraz. Ty jesteś tą nową dla Browna? – Colin skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach; na szyi wisiała mu połyskująca odznaka. – No nie, miałem nadzieję, że dostaniemy jakąś laskę.

- Przykro mi – syknęła.

- Czemu nic nie mówiłaś? I czemu zerwałaś się wczoraj przed szampanem i toastami?

_Zauważył, _pomyślała uradowana, niemal zapominając o Pani Aktorce w jego ramionach.

- Nie było okazji, żeby powiedzieć...

- Żartujesz? – Zmarszczył brwi. – Opilibyśmy to wczoraj z chłopakami! Zresztą, nieważne, opijemy to dziś, okej, Jen? Po pracy?

- Jak jakąś pracę sobie tutaj zorganizuję – mruknęła.

- Faktycznie! – Klasnął w dłonie. – Zaprowadzę cię do Browna. Czeka od rana. Macie już przydział. Jakaś malutka, urocza sprawka. W sam raz dla ciebie.

Jego słowa ukłuły ją, ale sam ton pozbawiony był ironii czy złośliwości. Poprowadził ją korytarzem. Wreszcie stanęli przed biurem z tabliczką DET. J. BROWN; okienko w drzwiach zasunięte było żaluzją.

Colin nachylił się na jej uchem; poczuła intensywny zapach jego wody kolońskiej.

- To stary dziwak dwa kroki przed emeryturą. Jakiś tydzień temu stracił partnera. Bądź grzeczna.

Klepnął ją w plecy i wycofał się.

- Po-wo-dze-nia – wyrecytował z uśmiechem.

Zapukała; nie było żadnego odzewu. Spróbowała ponownie, tym razem głośniej i pewniej.

- Wejść. – Usłyszała ostry rozkaz i nacisnęła klamkę.

- Dzień dobry. Nazywam się...

- Jennifer Stark, wiem, wiem. Zamknij drzwi i podejdź tutaj.

Pomieszczenie było dosyć małe, ale mieściły się tutaj bez problemu dwa biurka i wąska szafa. To większe, zabałaganione, zajmował przysadzisty mężczyzna pod pięćdziesiątkę z zupełnie siwymi, ale gęstymi włosami, który teraz śledził ją czujnym spojrzeniem bystrych, zielonych oczu. Mniejsze było starannie posprzątane; wszystkie papiery leżały w zgrabnej kupce, a długopisy tkwiły w kubku z napisem _F.B.I. – Female Body Inspector_, spinacze natomiast sterczały powsuwane w brzeg tekturowej makaty zapełnionej różnymi notatkami. Nad blatem wisiała tablica korkowa z taką ilością przybitych do niej papierów, że całość odstawała na kilka centymetrów od ściany.

Detektyw Brown splótł palce potężnych, pomarszczonych już dłoni, nie spuszczając oczu z Jennifer.

- Prze-przepraszam za spóźnienie – wydukała, spuszczając wzrok.

- Myślałem, że Starkowie zawsze są punktualni. I noszą czyste, świeżo wyprane i wyprasowane koszulki.

- Przepraszam. To... ja... Kawa – mruknęła, rumieniąc się. – Kawa – powtórzyła.

- To akurat widzę. Ale czemu ta kawa nie jest w kubku?

- Długa historia.

- Nie wątpię. – Wstał i podszedł do szafy; przez chwilę w niej grzebał. Wreszcie podał jej czarny t-shirt. – Mam nadzieję, że słyszałaś o Bad Company. Pożyczam ci ją. Ma wrócić, rozumiemy się?

- Tak jest, _sir. _– Spojrzała na materiał z kolorowym nadrukiem tekstu jakiejś piosenki. – Słyszałam o nich.

- A słuchałaś? – Pokręciła przecząco głową. – Taa, to byłoby za proste. No nic, przebierz się. Mamy sporo do roboty.

Kiedy wróciła w zbyt dużym jak dla niej t-shirt, Brown narzucał na ramiona kurtkę. Kiedy szła za nim do windy, wpychała koszulkę w dżinsy. Wreszcie poprawiła bluzę i kaburę. Zanim drzwi zasunęły się z sykiem, dostrzegła przez szparę Colina z uniesionym do góry kciukiem. Poczuła się pewniej.

Stary detektyw poprowadził ją przez parking do nienowego już volvo. Kiedy zapięła pasy, odpalił silnik.

- Nie byłaś orłem w akademii. – Usłyszała nagle; zjeżyła się nieco: był to dla niej drażliwy temat. – Ale przynajmniej ją skończyłaś, a to się chwali. Nie paplaj zbyt dużo, nie jedz cebuli i nie używaj perfum z paczulą, a na pewno się dogadamy. – Uśmiechnął się. – I jeśli już masz się spóźniać, to pół godziny najwięcej.

- Nie, _sir_! – wykrzyknęła szybko. – To już się więcej nie powtórzy!

- Skoro tak mówisz. – Zatrzymał się na światłach. – Mogę do ciebie mówić „Jen"? Ty do mnie „Joe".

- Oczywiście, _sir..._ Joe! – poprawiła się gorączkowo. – Joe.

Znowu włączył się do ruchu.

- Jeśli chodzi o nasz przydział... Zabito pokojówkę senatora Millesa. Tego tlenionego dupka, co to nie może się zdecydować, czy głosować na tak, czy na nie, dlatego rzadko cokolwiek robi. Kojarzysz go? – Pokiwała szybko głową. – To świetnie. Pokojówkę uderzono ze skutkiem śmiertelnym ciężkim narzędziem w głowę. Milles sądzi, że ta zginęła, bo ktoś chciał go ostrzec: „możesz skończysz jako ona". Tak uważa, oczywiście. Bo kto by chciał śmierci faceta, który tylko dupą grzeje stołek i nic poza tym? No ale Milles to szycha, więc przy tym śledztwie nas przypilnują. Poprosiłem techników, żeby niczego nie ruszali do naszego przyjazdu. Pewnie nieźle się tam wynudzili, biedacy.

- Przepraszam – mruknęła.

- Nie. Dobrze im tak, zwłaszcza, że to ekipa Pillowa.

Zatrzymali się przy okazałej willi. Brown zamknął samochód i zapalił papierosa, opierając się o maskę.

- Trzy minuty więcej ich nie zbawią – mruknął, zaciągając się.

Do domu wpuścił ich chuderlawy policjant; Brown wziął z pudełka na podłodze rękawiczki i podał parę nowej partnerce. Ruszyli korytarzem do salonu.

- Dobry wszystkim – przywitał się detektyw, wiodąc spojrzeniem po piątce techników, siedzących na podłodze pod ścianą. Najstarszy z nich przeklął głośno, wstając.

- A niech cię, Brown! – syknął, spoglądając przelotnie na Jennifer.

- U mnie prawie w porządku, pozbierałem się. Dzięki, że pytasz, Pillow. Co my tutaj mamy?

Przykucnął nad ciałem szczupłej Latynoski.

- Monica Cruz – pośpieszył z odpowiedzią policjant, który ich wpuścił do środku. – Pracowała u Millesów od dwóch lat. Państwa nie było w domu przez weekend, a kiedy wrócili dziś rano, znaleźli ją martwą. Drzwi kuchenne mają ślady włamania, ale nic nie zginęło.

Jennifer nachyliła się nad kobietą. Leżała na brzuchu, a jej ciemne włosy posklejane były krwią.

- Zaskoczyli ją – powiedziała cicho. – Nie ma śladów walki.

- Dokładnie, Jen – pochwalił ją Brown, przyglądając się ranie na głowie denatki. – Narzędzie zbrodni? Jakiś pomysł? Przez te trzy ekstra lata w akademii chyba nie uzupełniałaś tylko notatek, co?

- Nie, głównie zastanawiała się, jak zaliczyć testy sprawnościowe. Nie wiem.

- Ja też nie. Jeszcze nie. – Wyprostował się. – Wasza kolej – rzucił do techników.

- Niech cię szlag! – syknął Pillow; zgrzytnęły otwierane zamki walizek ze sprzętem. – Trzy minuty oględzin po tylu godzinach ślęczenia tutaj?! Kiedyś się doigrasz, Brown.

- Gdzie Milles? – Brown spojrzał na mundurowego stojącego cierpliwie w drzwiach.

- Razem z żoną są u jej znajomych. – Wyjął z kieszeni notes i wyrwał z niego kartkę. – To adres.

Kiedy przesłuchali senatora i jego małżonkę (Jennifer robiła własne notatki), dowiedzieli się tylko tyle, co usłyszeli już wcześniej: o weekendzie poza miastem i makabrycznym odkryciu po powrocie. Milles panicznie bał się o własne życie, zastanawiając się głośno, czy ten atak ma związek z jego poparciem ustawy antynikotynowej. Brown cały czas wpatrywał się w mężczyznę niechętnym wzrokiem.

- Teraz poczekamy na wyniki z laboratorium – powiedział Brown, kiedy wrócili na komisariat. – Może technicy coś znajdą. Bądźmy dobrej myśli.


	4. ROZDZIAŁ III

Detektyw zostawił ją, mówiąc, że idzie wypełnić wniosek o przyznanie Millesowi policjantów do pilnowania jego i żony. Wróciła do gabinetu Browna i usiadła przy idealnie posprzątanym biurku, zniżając sobie krzesło obrotowe. Spojrzała na tablicę korkową i znieruchomiała. Do drewnianej ramki ledwie wystającej spod warstw papieru różnego kształtu, koloru i pochodzenia przybite było zdjęcie. Uśmiechnięty Brown trzymał za ogon ogromną rybą, chyba pstrąga albo łososia, a obok niego z nogą opartą o burtę łódki, równie szczęśliwy, stał Jake McGregor. Policjant, który tydzień wcześniej zmarł w jej ramionach. Zanim pomyślała, odpięła fotografię i długo się w nią wpatrywała, trzymając w obu dłoniach. Wreszcie podniosła oczy, słysząc otwierające się drzwi. Podświadomie zerwała się z krzesła.

- To tylko ja, Jen. Coś się tak przestraszyła? – Brown postawił przed nią kubek z kawą; dostrzegł zdjęcie, ale nic nie powiedział.

- Bardzo mi przykro – zapewniła go szybko. – To...

- Jennifer Stark – powiedział nagle. – To ty. Ty tam byłaś, prawda? Czytałem zeznania, ale byłem zbyt... nie zwróciłem specjalnie uwagi na nazwisko. A ty...

- Nic nie mogłam zrobić! Przepraszam!

- Na Boga, przestań przepraszać! – wybuchł nagle; postawił kubek na swoim biurku tak zamaszyście, że wieczko odskoczyło, a kilka ciemnych kropel skropiło rozłożoną gazetę. – Przestań!

Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odezwało.

- Nie żyje – powiedział wreszcie bardziej do siebie niż do niej. – Biurko Jake'a jest teraz twoje. Zorganizuj sobie jakieś pudła i zapakuj jego rzeczy, bo ja nie mam do tego serca.

- Wszystko? – zapytała cicho, zerkając na tablicę korkową.

- Tak, wszystko. Oprócz ubrań z szafy; mogą się przydać, jeśli znowu oblejesz się kawą. – Podszedł bliżej i wpatrzył się w papierowy chaos na ścianie. – Prowadził to... – zawahał się – śledztwo od pół roku, prawie w ogóle go nie widywałem. Wymyślił sobie, że jest jakaś zmowa pomiędzy mafią a policją. Zdaje mi się, że padło nawet nazwisko prokuratora generalnego, Williama Starka i kilku innych członków twojej szanownej rodziny.

- Bzdura – syknęła oburzona.

- Mówiłem Jake'owi to samo. Nie słuchał; zawsze był uparty. Nie miał okazji, żeby się zmienić.

Brown sięgnął po swoją kurtkę.

- Co mam zrobić z jego rzeczami, jak je spakuję? Wyślemy je... rodzinie?

- Nie miał rodziny, tylko przyjaciół, od których też się oddalił; to wariactwo zawróciło mu w głowie. – Zasunął zamek aż pod szyję. – Wyrzuć to wszystko. Nikt nie rozczyta ani nie rozszyfruje jego notatek. Oddaj na makulaturę. Zrób, co chcesz. – Wyciągnął z kieszeni wizytówkę i jej podał. – Zadzwoń, jak przyjdą wyniki.

- Tak zrobię – zapewniła go. Została sama w malutkim biurze.

Pakowanie zawartości biurka zajęło jej więcej czasu niż zakładała. Kartony dostała od portiera; na grubej tekturze był nadruk jakieś cukierni; jej specjalnością musiały być pączki. Przeglądając osobiste rzeczy Jake'a, czuła się bardziej niż dziwnie. Kartkowała jego notatniki, przerzucała teczki, stosy karteczek, książeczki z adresami, przekładała z szuflad do pudełek różne drobiazgi. Wśród nich znalazła niewielki model jakiegoś automobilu; był ładnie zrobiony ze wszystkimi szczegółowymi, a kiedy kręciło się miniaturą kierownicą, małe kółka skręcały. Odłożyła go na biurko.

Wreszcie usiadła i przyjrzała się makacie. Papier pokryty był notatkami tak gęsto, że z daleka mógł robić za obraz. Widziała numery telefonów, nazwiska, imiona, pseudonimy, daty, godziny, a nawet całe zdania, wszystko tym samym zamaszystym charakterem pisma, ale różnymi mediami: od ołówków, przez markery, aż do najzwyklejszych długopisów. W rogu papieru narysowane było serduszko, w którym dziecięca dłoń napisała koślawe _Kocham cię, wójku Jake, _zaraz obok narysowana była uśmiechnięta buzia.

Kątem oka spojrzała na tablicę korkową. Zdjęła ją ze ściany i odłożyła na blat. Odczepiała papiery i wkładała je go pudełek. Znajdowała paragony, wizytówki, artykuły z gazet, ksera raportów, zdjęcia, ale także strony powyrywane z zeszytów; jedna nawet była różowa w drobne kwiatuszki. Kilka razy zobaczyła kartki ze słowem _TATUAŻ – znak? _i rysunkiem miecza, żeby kilka warstw niżej znaleźć zdjęcia z sekcji zwłok, które przedstawiały tatuaże denatów; oba były takie same, w kształcie narysowanego przez Jake'a ostrza. Wreszcie znalazła artykuł o swoim ojcu; na dużym zdjęciu dostrzegła jego, matkę pod ramię z Bruce'em, Teda i siebie. Głowy ojca i Bruce'a były wzięte w kółka grubym, czerwonym mazakiem, a obok widniał napis _KRÓL? Nie ma znaku. Pusty trop? _Zmarszczyła brwi, robiąc z artykułu kulkę i ciskając ją prosto do kosza. Jej telefon zawibrował w kieszeni.

Dostała SMSa od Colina: _Jen, nie dzisiaj. Zajęty. Jutro?:) odp._

_ Jutro ok., napisz godz. 3maj się. Dozo. _Odłożyła telefon na blat i wróciła do pracy.

Colina znała od lat. On, Ted i ona byli w tej samej klasie od zawsze. Razem zdzierali kolana, wspinając się po drzewach, grali w koszykówkę (oczywiście, Jennifer kompletnie sobie nie radziła z tym sportem, ale tłumaczyła, że to dlatego, że jest dziewczyną, nie brakiem koordynacji), chodzili na imprezy, uczyli się na sprawdziany. Nawet w akademii byli razem, to znaczy byli razem przez normalny czas przeznaczony na policyjne szkolenie; dodatkowe trzy lata męczyła się sama. Kiedy zakochała się w Colinie? Chyba jako trzynastolatka zdała sobie sprawę, że chce być z nim kimś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi. On jednak nie chciał. Obiecała sobie, że kiedyś będzie chciał. Jeszcze mu pokaże.

Zamknęła pudełka i otarła dłonią czoło. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

- Proszę! – rzuciła. W progu stanęła kobieta z kokiem, ta od kawy.

- Nie ma Joe? – zapytała zmartwiona. – Wcześniej dziś zaczął.

- Co zaczął?

- Pić, skarbie. Jestem Marilyn Gospel – przedstawiła się; wymieniły uścisk dłoni.

- Jennifer Stark, Jenny albo Jen. – Uśmiechnęła się.

- Wiem, plotka już się rozeszła. Kolejny Stark na pokładzie. Mam wyniki sekcji. Byłam też u Pillowa i zgarnęłam ich raport. – Podała Jennifer dwie białe teczki. – Trzyma się, prawda? Joe?

- Tak, chyba tak.

Kobieta spojrzała smętnie po pustej tablicy korkowej.

- Nie ma wyjścia. My wszyscy nie mamy wyjścia. – Umilkła. – Musimy kiedyś wybrać się na kawę. Podyktuję ci instrukcję obsługi detektywa Browna, skarbie. – Posłała jej blady uśmiech. – Na razie. Powodzenia.

- Dziękuję.

Jennifer od razu usiadła przy biurku, otwierając teczki. Sekcja zwłok potwierdziła wersję z uderzeniem w głowę. Cios był silny, a narzędzie twarde i ciężkie; zostawiło na czaszce spore pęknięcie wraz z mikroskopijnymi kawałkami brązu wbitymi w kość. Przejrzała zdjęcia zrobione przez techników, ale nie znalazła nic ciekawego. Przeczytała raport kilka razy, a po godzinie wszystkie fotografie znała niemal na pamięć. Pomyślała o Aleksie; nie była pewna, czy zostawiła mu pełną miskę. Poczuła zmęczenie, więc zgasiła lampkę, żeby przez chwilę posiedzieć w ciemnościach. Przyciągnęła skraj koszulki do nosa; przez zapach płynu do płukania ledwie przedzierał się inny, intensywny zapach: potu i męskiego ciała. Przed oczami stanęła jej twarz Jake'a; zadrżała. Zacisnęła mocno powieki; zasnęła.

Kiedy otworzyła oczy, przez kilka sekund nie wiedziała, gdzie jest. Wreszcie pstryknęła lampkę; nagle na granicy światła i ciemności dostrzegła ruch. Obejrzała się, ale nikogo obok niej nie było. Przetarła oczy, wstając. Narzuciła na ramiona bluzę, zerkając na zegar ścienny; dochodziła dwudziesta trzecia dwadzieścia. Ułożyła teczki na skraju biurka Browna, pomacała kieszenie, sprawdzając, czy ma wszystkie klucze. Wyszła z pomieszczenia, gasząc światło. W windzie przypomniała sobie, że miała zadzwonić do Browna. Dotknęła spodni, ale kieszeń była pusta. Przeklęła, naciskając STOP. Wbiła czwarte piętro i po chwili znowu była na górze. Boksy ziały pustkami, tylko przy trzech biurkach dostrzegła wciąż pracujących detektywów.

Nacisnęła klamkę do biura Browna i weszła do środka. Nagle zatrzymała się wpół kroku: oto przy biurku Jake'a ktoś stał. Rozejrzała się za włącznikiem światła.

- To było ważne. – Usłyszała bardzo wyraźnie, zanim żarówka pod sufitem rozbłysła i Jennifer rozejrzała się po zupełnie pustym biurze. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie oczami; chyba faktycznie była zmęczona.

Zgarnęła z biurka komórkę i z rozpędu leżący obok samochodzik.

Po powrocie do domu nakarmiła głodnego i bardzo zniecierpliwionego Aleksa, wzięła prysznic, naciągnęła na siebie ulubioną piżamę i położyła się do łóżka. Wcześniej zrobiła szybkie pranie; w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się przed wrzuceniem do bębna koszulki Bad Company.

Obudził ją cios w brzuch. Błyskawicznie wyciągnęła spod poduszki pistolet. Suche oczy zapiekły ją; rozejrzała się. Obok niej siedział Alex o futrze tak nastroszonym, że wyglądał jak sowa.

- Alex, Alex – zamruczała, odkładając broń i sięgając po kota. – Co się stało, kiciuś?

Kocur przylgnął do niej całym miękkim, puszystym ciałkiem; jego ogon przypominał szczotkę do kurzu.

- Wystraszyłeś mnie, mały. – Głaskała go, aż wyraźnie się uspokoił. Z ciepłym futrem pod dłońmi zaczęła się zastanawiać, co mogło wystraszyć jej pupila. Wreszcie odłożyła puszystą kulkę na poduszkę obok siebie i poszła do łazienki, zaświecając po drodze wszystkie światła. Sprawdziła drzwi, wyglądając przez judasza na korytarz i obejrzała okna. Wszystko było w porządku. Poszła do łazienki. Myła ręce, przypominając sobie w głowie, żeby koniecznie kupić papier i żwirek dla kota, kiedy coś przemknęło na korytarzu. Coś dużego. Szybko wciągnęła na siebie spodnie i wyjrzała z łazienki. Było pusto. Zgasiła światła i pobiegła do łóżka, żeby przyciągnąć do siebie ciepłe ciałko Aleksa. Zasnęła z niejasnym poczuciem strachu.


	5. ROZDZIAŁ IV

Jennifer wstała specjalnie wcześniej, żeby wziąć kąpiel i zjeść porządne śniadanie. Zrobiła sobie nawet pianę, zdmuchując ją na Aleksa siedzącego na skraju wanny. Ubrała się w ulubione ciemne dżinsy i wsunęła w szlufki skórzany pasek. Założyła koszulkę z długim rękawem i przeczesała włosy. Wzięła torbę i bluzę, którą miała na sobie wczoraj. Pół godziny później szła przez wydział zabójstw z czterema kawami na styropianowej tacce. Zapytała o Colina i dyżurny wskazał jej odpowiedni boks; dookoła było już pełno ludzi, nie tylko policjantów na służbie. Jej przyjaciel rozmawiał właśnie z jakąś kobietą ubraną dosyć wyzywająco, notując coś w zeszycie. Postawiła obok niego kawę, wycofując się z uśmiechem. Podziękował skinieniem głowy, od razu upijając łyk.

Marylin znalazła w laboratorium piętro wyżej, właśnie rozmawiała przez telefon. Kobieta na widok papierowego kubka wyraźnie się rozpromieniła.

Jennifer zapukała do biura Browna, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział, więc weszła do środka. Pomieszczenie było puste; akta leżały na stole detektywa tak, jak zostawiła je wczoraj. Uchyliła okno, przez które wyglądała, pijąc kawę. Wreszcie znowu sięgnęła po akta. Po raz kolejny przeczytała, że jedyne odciski na miejscu zbrodni należały do domowników, alarm został wyłączony, a prąd odcięty; zapasowy generator włączył się po dwudziestu minutach, ale wtedy najprawdopodobniej włamywacza-mordercy już nie było. Rozłożyła przed sobą wszystkie zdjęcia i przez dłuższą chwilę się w nie wpatrywała.

- Krew. – Usłyszała nagle; obejrzała się. Była w biurze sama jak palec. Przeszył ją zimny dreszcz. Przez kilkanaście sekund siedziała czujnie, rozglądając się. Opukała ściany, ale te były grube, ceglane, więc nie mogła usłyszeć niczego z pomieszczeń obok. Wróciła za biurko i przebiegła wzrokiem po zdjęciach przed nią.

Nagle jedno z nich przykuło jej uwagę. Zrobione było z lotu ptaka i pokazywało ciało denatki na tle szkarłatnej plamy na podłodze. Niedaleko lewego boku zabitej przedzierała biel wykładziny podłogowej: to miejsce wyglądało jak wysepka na tle tego Morza Czerwonego dla ubogich. Coś musiało leżeć obok martwej.

- Narzędzie zbrodni? – zapytała sama siebie na głos.

- Bingo. – Usłyszała i zerwała się z krzesła, rozglądając gorączkowo. Była sama.

Niewiele myśląc, wybiegła z biura i zajrzała do sali obok; była zupełnie pusta. Sprawdziła pomieszczenie po drugiej stronie drzwi. Nie było to jednak biuro, tylko składzik na papier ksero. Rozedrgana wróciła do biurka Jake'a, zerkając po drodze na stojące pod ścianą pudła z rzeczami mężczyzny. Usiadła na krześle i wpatrzyła się w zdjęcie, rozglądając podejrzliwie. Wyjęła raport patologa i przekartkowała go. Narzędzie zbrodni było ciężkie, prawdopodobnie zrobione z brązu i ważyło między kilogramem a dwoma.

- Z brązu nie robi się broni do kupienia na każdym rogu, prawda? – zastanawiała się na głos.

Zajrzała do notatek z przesłuchania Millesów. Zeznali, że nic im z domu nie zginęło. A może nie sprawdzili dokładnie? Możliwe, że coś miała. Sprawdziła, czy kluczyki i komórka tkwią w jej kieszeni i wyszła.

- Jen! – Usłyszała nagle; Colin dogonił ją przy windzie. – Gdzie się wybierasz?

- Muszę przesłu...

- Nie teraz! – przerwał jej. – Mamy spotkanie wydziału.

- Że co? – zapytała, ale mężczyzna już ciągnął ją z powrotem, żeby wreszcie wepchnąć ją do sporej sali, gdzie przy owalnym stole siedzieli policjanci. Przy oknie stał jej wuj Martin, głównodowodzący.

Colin niemal wepchnął ją w krzesło, sam zaś zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej.

- Zaczynajmy więc – zakomenderował najstarszy brat jej ojca.

Martin Stark chciał cały czas wiedzieć, co i jak, dlatego co kilka dni zwoływał spotkania swoich podopiecznych, żeby cały czas być na bieżąco z prowadzonymi przez jego wydział śledztwami. Teraz zajął miejsce przy stole i słuchał, jak detektywi po kolei prezentowali sprawy, nad którymi pracowali.

- Detektyw Brown? – Usłyszała nagle ostry głos wuja.

- N-nie ma go – powiedziała szybko, zmyślając na poczekaniu kłamstwo: – Rozbolał go żołądek i... wysłałam go po zieloną herbatę, ona naprawdę pomaga.

Zapadła cisza, policjanci spojrzeli po sobie. Martin podniósł się zza stołu.

- Jennifer – syknął – powiedz partnerowi, że jeśli jeszcze raz poczuję od niego zieloną herbatę, to może pożegnać się z posadą u mnie, jeśli nie z pracą w policji w ogóle.

- Oczywiście, wu... _sir _– poprawiła się szybko. Colin uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

- A teraz powiedz, jak tam wasze śledztwo? To sprawa Millesów, jak sądzę.

- Tak, pracujemy nad nią...

- Powiedz mu o narzędziu zbrodni. – Usłyszała tuż obok siebie. Szybko spojrzała na siedzącego obok detektywa; ten nieco uniósł brew.

- Powiem, powiem – mruknęła do niego. – Bez nerwów. Co prawda – zaczęła głośniej – Millesowie zeznali, że nic im nie zginęło, ale uważam, że coś skradziono. Narzędzie zbrodni.

Wuj spojrzał na nią z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy.

- Bo zrobione je z brązu i...

- To dedukcja Browna? – zapytał. Chciała odpowiedzieć, że to jej własny wniosek, ale powstrzymała się. – Stary pijak znowu wymyśla – mruknął Martin pod nosem.

- Jak śmiesz?! – Usłyszała i obejrzała się; przez salę szedł nie kto inny jak Jake McGregor! – Ty skorumpowany oszuście!

Martin nie zwrócił jednak na oszczerstwa żadnej uwagi. Zerwała się z miejsca.

- Ty żyjesz?! – krzyknęła, wpatrując się w Jake'a. Przystojny detektyw spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

- To pytanie retoryczne czy czysto filozoficzne? – Dobiegł ją głos wuja; obejrzała się na Starka, po czym znowu na Jake'a. Młodego policjanta jednak nie było.

I wtedy zauważyła, że stoi przechylona nad blatem, a wszystkie spojrzenia są wbite w jej twarz. Oblała się rumieńcem i powoli usiadła, dostrzegając Colina, który bezgłośnie wymawia trzy sylaby: „wa-ria-tka". Odchrząknęła.

- Przepraszam – wydukała. – Ja... Detektyw Brown i ja porządnie przysiądziemy nad tą sprawą.

Cała się trzęsła. Czuł na sobie świdrujące spojrzenia. Ale najgorsze było to, że przez chwilą patrzyła w oczy mężczyźnie, który umarł w jej ramionach.

- Mam nadzieję – mruknął komisarz Stark i kolejny, wskazany przez niego detektyw zabrał głos.

Ledwo spotkanie dobiegła końca, już była w damskiej łazience. Opłukała twarz zimną wodą. Starała się uspokoić, ale na próżno. Wreszcie przypomniała sobie o tym, że miała zajrzeć do Millesów. Szybko wyszła na korytarz i spuściwszy głowę, przemknęła się do windy.

- Ty żyjesz?! – Usłyszała jeszcze głos, który chyba naśladował jej ton, a zaraz po tym wybuch śmiechu.

Samochód zostawiła przez bramą wjazdową willi senatora. Pokazała odznakę dwóm mundurowym i weszła do środka, wpuszczona przez pokojówkę. Sama trafiła do salonu, gdzie po chwili dołączyła do niej pani domu.

- W czym mogę pomóc, pani detektyw?

- Chciałabym wiedzieć, czy może jednak coś państwu zginęło?

- Zginęło? Nie, już wczoraj sprawdziliśmy. Monicę zabito ku przestrodze. Ktoś ma nas na oku!

Jennifer rozejrzała się.

- Często są państwo w domu?

- Staramy się, ale mój mąż dużo podróżuje. Praca senatora to ciężki kawałek chleba.

- Pokojówka, która mnie wpuściła, pracuje tutaj od dawna?

- Cecille? Od pół roku.

- Czy mogłabym zamienić z nią kilka słów?

- Oczywiście, proszę chwilę poczekać.

Została sama, wpatrując się w podłogę, gdzie jeszcze nie tak dawno leżały zwłoki.

- Coś z brązu. – Usłyszała; znowu się rozejrzała. I znowu nikogo przy niej nie było.

Tymczasem wróciła pani Milles z kobietą w średnim wieku.

- Cecille – zagadnęła ją Jennifer – pracujesz tutaj dosyć długo, prawda? Wiesz, co gdzie leży. Czy zauważyłaś może, że czegoś brakuje?

- Przecież powiedziałam, że nic nie zginęło – oburzyła się pani Milles.

- _Le cheval _– powiedziała cicho pokojówka, spuszczając wzrok.

- Słucham? – podchwyciła Jennifer. – _Le cheval? _Koń? Czy był z brązu?

Zapytana pokiwała głową.

- _Il était très lourd_ – dodała szybko. Był bardzo ciężki.

Pani Milles pobladła i szybko wybiegła z salonu.

- _Merci _– szepnęła Jennifer i Cecille wycofała się na korytarz.

- Faktycznie! – wykrzyknęła pani senatorowa, wracając. Policjantka otworzyła notatnik i spojrzała na kobietę. – Figurka konia, ogiera, wykonana z brązu. Osiemnastowieczna. Mąż kupił ją na aukcji dwa lata temu, ale nie chciałam tego brzydactwa w salonie. Stała w przedpokoju. Jest warta z sześćdziesiąt tysięcy.

Kiedy Jennifer odpaliła auto, czuła radość. Właśnie zrobiła krok do przodu. Jeśli nie skok.

- Musisz mi pomóc. – Stanęła przy biurku Colina.

- Puścić plotkę, że mimo wszystko jesteś normalna? – zapytał złośliwie.

- Nie. Potrzebuję adresów wszystkim lombardów w mieście.

Gwizdnął przez zęby.

- Czego szukasz?

- Konia z brązu z XVIII wieku. Narzędzia zbrodni.

Mężczyzna sięgnął po telefon komórkowy i przystawił go do ucha.

- Hej, Bob. Co u ciebie? Nie, nie planuję nalotu. Wyślę do ciebie koleżankę. Nie, policjantkę. Tak. Masz jej pomóc, jasne? Powie ci, czego potrzebuję. Pozdrów Nancy. Aha, to pozdrów Drew. Na razie.

Odłożył telefon i sięgnął po notes. Zapisał coś szybko i wyrwał kartkę.

- Pojedź pod ten adres. Bob Rudnicky to szef wszystkich szefów. Taki mecenas lombardów. Powiedz mu, czego szukasz. On załatwi resztę. Jeśli ktoś chociaż napomknął, że chce opchnąć jakiegoś konika, Bob się dowie. Wisi mi przysługę.

- Dzięki, Colin. – Schowała kartkę do kieszeni.

- Piwo dla mnie. – Rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle i posłał jej uśmiech. – Powodzenia.


	6. ROZDZIAŁ V

Adres znalazła, co wcale nie było takie proste. W budynku mieściła się księgarnia i antykwariat. Weszła do środka i zapytała kobietę za ladą o Boba. Ta kazała jej poczekać. Jennifer krążyła między regałami; nagle dostrzegła planszę do rozmawiania z duchami, jaką często mieli na filmach. Wpatrywała się w nią przez dłuższą chwilę. Pomyślała o Jake'u.

- Nie żartuj nawet. – Usłyszała i obejrzała się tak gwałtownie, że trafiła na półkę, z której spadło kilka tomów. Szybko odłożyła je na miejsce.

- Pani Koleżanka Colina Batemana?

Tym razem obok niej stał niewysoki, łysiejący mężczyzna w hawajskiej koszuli. Kiwnęła głową.

Zaprowadził ją na zaplecze, proponując po drodze kawę. Odmówiła.

- W czym mogę pomóc?

- Szukam... czegoś. Osiemnastowiecznej figurki. To koń z brązu. Ukradziony przedwczoraj.

Bob potarł dłonią policzek, zamyślając się.

- Nie słyszałem, ale popytam. Niech mi pani zostawi swój numer.

Napisała mu go na kawałku kartki. Chyba najwyższy czas załatwić sobie wizytówki.

Odprowadził ją do drzwi.

- Ta... plansza do wywoływania duchów? – zapytała jeszcze w progu.

- Jak dla pani dziesięć dolarów. – Uśmiechnął się; brakowało mu lewej dwójki. – Zapakować?

Kiedy kwadrans później jechała Washington Avenue w kierunku centrum, płaski, prostokątny pakunek leżał tuż obok niej na siedzeniu. Czuła się dziwnie. Wróciła na komisariat; Brown jednak nie pokazał się i wylała jego nieruszoną kawę do kosza, wyrzucając też kubek. Może powinna do niego zadzwonić?

Obiad zjadła na mieście, po czym poszła na zakupy. Spacerowała z koszykiem między półkami. Miała wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniała.

- Żwirek dla kota. – Usłyszała. Upuściła koszyk, a jego zawartość wysypała się na podłogę. Jogurt zachlapał nogawki jej spodni. Pomyślała, że najwyraźniej zwariowała. Jakaś kobieta zapytała, czy wszystko w porządku. Jennifer pokiwała głową, zbierając zakupy. Wzięła torbę żwirku dla kota i pobiegła do kasy.

Czekając na telefon od Boba, rozpakowała planszę i położyła ją przed sobą na podłodze. Wpatrywała się w litery dosyć długo; wreszcie poszła do kuchni. Mieszała herbatę, kiedy Alex z głośnym prychnięciem, cały zjeżony wskoczył na kredens obok niej. Wyczuła za sobą czyjąś obecność. Zacisnęła dłoń na pustym kubku, żeby błyskawicznie odwrócić się i cisnąć nim w intruza. Ten odsunął szybko się; niedostatecznie jednak, ale ceramiczny kubek przeszedł przez jego ciało jak przez powietrze i rozbił się o ścianę za nim. Jennifer chwyciła Aleksa i krzyknęła głośno.

- Kotem nie rzucaj – poradził jej Jake McGregor rozbawionym głosem.

Najpierw zaniemówiła, a potem słowa same zaczęły wychodzić z jej ust.

- O rany, cholera, ja chyba śnię! O, cholera, cholera! To się nie dzieje naprawdę! Ty nie żyjesz!

Spoważniał, a potem położył sobie dłonie na piersiach. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Wpatrywała się w niego poruszona. Nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- To akurat wiem – rzucił.

Ścisnęła kota mocniej; ten wbił jej pazury w dłoń.

- Wolisz porozmawiać przez ten przepłacony pic na wodę, który zostawiłaś w pokoju obok?

- Jak... to możliwe? – wydukała wreszcie. – Jesteś... duchem?

- Bingo, świetna dedukcja, pani detektyw.

- Co tutaj robisz?

- Pomagam ci. – Ruszył przez kuchnię, żeby usiąść na odsuniętym od stołu krześle. – Bo powiedzmy szczerze: nie radzisz sobie.

Prychnęła, ale wiedziała, że miał rację. Odłożyła Aleksa na blat i pogłaskała. Po chwili na nogach jak z waty podeszła do stołu i usiadła naprzeciwko mężczyzny. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wyciągnęła rękę w stronę jego dłoni. Jej palce jednak przeszły przez jego ciało. Niemal krzyknęła.

- Niewierny Tomasz – zganił ją. – Jestem duchem, tak. Prawdziwym.

Był ubrany identycznie jak w dniu swojej śmierci. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo. Nie miał tylko krwistej plamy na wysokości serca.

Schowała twarz w dłoniach, zamykając oczy.

- Liczysz, że zniknę? – zapytał ją; pokiwała głową.

Policzyła do dziesięciu i spojrzała przez palce. Jake'a nie było. Nagle usłyszała dźwięk telefonu; podskoczyła na krześle i pobiegła po komórkę.

- _Umówiłem cię z jednym gościem_ – powiedział głos Boba w słuchawce. – _Bar „Na kołach", przy Old High Street 17. To obok stadionu. Ma pokazać ci towar. Weź coś gotówki. Koleś będzie miał na sobie czerwoną kurtkę._

Podziękowała mu. Pojechała na komisariat i wzięła z magazynu techników, do którego zaprowadziła ją Marylin, specjalne ściereczki, które po kontakcie z krwią zabarwiały się na ciemny róż. Pojechała pod wskazany adres; cały czas zerkała ze strachem w lusterko wsteczne, myśląc o Jake'u, a właściwie o jego duchu. Sprawdziła broń jeszcze w samochodzie; wcześniej napisała Marylin, gdzie jedzie. Zapięła kurtkę i ruszyła w stronę baru.

Weszła do środka, niemal dławiąc się papierosowym dymem. Rozejrzała się; w kącie sali dostrzegła czerwoną kurtkę. Ruszyła w tamtą stronę, żeby po chwili wsunąć się na krzesło przed myszowatym mężczyzną.

- Chcę zobaczyć konia – powiedziała bez zbędnych wstępów.

Ten zmierzył ją nieco przestraszonym wzrokiem i sięgnął po leżący obok stołu plecak. Położył go na krześle obok siebie, odsuwając zamek. W prześwicie ukazała się brązowa głowa konia.

- Masz kasę? – zapytał mężczyzna.

- Chcę zobaczyć towar z bliska – mruknęła.

Niechętnie wysupłał figurkę z plecaka i podał jej przez stół. Wyjęła ściereczkę i przesunęła nią po brązie od rzeźbionego zada do kształtnej głowy zwierzęcia. Materiał zmienił kolor. Serce zabiło jej szybciej, ale starała się zachować normalny wyraz twarzy. Przesunęła konia po blacie w stronę mężczyzny i nachyliła się lekko w jego stronę, jednocześnie dobywając broń. Odbezpieczyła pistolet pod stołem i wycelowała w krocze myszowatego.

- Ile? – zapytała; już otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, kiedy powiedziała: - Policzmy. Za kradzież pewnie ze dwa lata, ale morderstwo? Jakieś dziesięć. I nie radzę uciekać, bo nie zawaham się odstrzelić ci małego.

Mężczyzna pobladł.

- To był wypadek – powiedział wreszcie. – Dom miał być pusty. Uderzyłem tę babkę, upadła. Dopiero z wiadomości... dowiedziałem się, że nie żyje... To był wypadek.

Bez słowa wyłuskała zza paska kajdanki i podała mu je przez stół. Nagle usłyszała brawa. Obejrzała się.

Brown szedł w jej stronę nieco niepewnie i koślawo.

- Co tutaj robisz? – zapytała partnera, ale kiedy się zbliżył, sam zapach alkoholu wystarczył jej za odpowiedź.

Szybko znowu spojrzała na myszowatego i pomogła mu z kajdankami. Włożyła konia do plecaka i zarzuciła go na ramię, po czym szarpnęła swoją zdobycz. Mężczyzna wstał.

- Dobra robota, Jen – pochwalił ją detektyw. Posłała mu uśmiech.

- Musisz mi pomóc z raportem. Widzimy się jutro z rana w biurze, dobrze?

Brown pokiwał głową, po czym odsunął się z drogi, przepuszczając ją i podejrzanego.

Wróciła ze schwytanym złodziejem na komisariat. Kiedy szła przez wydział zabójstw, prowadząc mężczyznę, kilka osób odprowadziło ją wzrokiem do pokoju przesłuchań.

Spisała wersję Chucka Springa, wypełniając raport, po czym odstawiła go do aresztu. Zajrzała do Colina i opowiedziała mu wszystko.

- Nie no, świetnie, jestem pod wrażeniem – pochwalił ją. – Pijemy dziś?

- Jasne, u mnie.

Kiedy wróciła do mieszkania, pomyślała o Jake'u. Gdyby nie on, nie rozwiązałaby tej sprawy.

- Jake? – zawołała, idąc do kuchni. Nigdzie nie było jednak ani śladu przystojnego ducha. – Jake?

Wreszcie weszła do sypialni i sięgnęła po laptopa. Dokładnie w tym momencie napuszony Alex wpadł jak strzała do pokoju. Szybko złapała kota i zerknęła na korytarz.

- Jake?

- Twój zwierzak mnie nie lubi.

Podskoczyła, w ostatniej chwili chwytając lecący na podłogę komputer.

- Nie zniknąłeś – powiedziała szybko. Stał tuż obok niej.

- Jak widać – rzucił z pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem.

- Chcę ci podziękować. Miałeś rację: ze mnie żaden Sherlock Holmes.

- Popracujemy nad tym. Zostanę z tobą, jeśli mi pomożesz.

- W czym mam ci pomóc?

- W moim śledztwie.

- Tym, które ma związek z moją rodziną? – prychnęła.

Pokiwał głową.

- Nic nie znajdziesz.

- Przekonajmy się. To pomożesz mi czy nie?

Wreszcie odstawiła komputer na stolik nocny.

- Będziesz mi pomagał przy śledztwach? – W odpowiedzi kiwnął głową. – A ja tobie, tak?

- Bingo, pani detektyw.

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się. Jake mógł być jej jedyną deską ratunku, jeśli chciała zatrzymać posadę.

- Zgoda – oświadczyła wreszcie. – Co mam robić?

- Zacznij od przyniesienia tutaj moich rzeczy. Musimy odtworzyć tablicę.

Pojechał z nią na komisariat i towarzyszył jej przez cały czas.

- Nikt cię nie widzi oprócz mnie? – zapytała go szeptem. Na szczęście byli sami w windzie.

- Twój kot chyba mnie wyczuwa – odparł równie cicho; niemal zachichotała.

Pchnęła drzwi do biura Browna i rozejrzała się po podłodze. Kartonów nie było. Zajrzała pod biurka; nic. Wybiegła na korytarz.

- Kosze na śmieci. – Usłyszała Jake'a. – Są puste.

- Śmieciarze! – krzyknęła, biegnąc do windy. Zjechała na sam dół i zobaczył stojącą w zaułku śmieciarkę; wybiegła na zewnątrz. – Policja! Stać!

Przechodnie spojrzeli po sobie zdumieni. Podbiegła do potężnego samochodu. Jeden z mężczyzn w pomarańczowych strojach niósł właśnie dwa znajome kartony.

- Stać! – wrzasnęła. – Proszę to odstawić! Policja!

Śmieciarz zdziwiony odłożył pudełka na ziemię; szybko podniosła wieko. Bingo.

- Gdzie jest jeszcze jedno? – zapytała gorączkowo. – No gdzie?

Wskazał dłonią pakę śmieciarki. Bez zastanowienia dopadła drabinki i weszła na samochód. Zajrzała do środka naczepy. Ku swojej radości zobaczyła znajome białe pudełko.

- Proszę mi pomóc! – krzyknęła. Przechyliła się nad brzegiem paki i wyciągnęła karton. Ostrożnie podała go śmieciarzowi. Już miała zejść, kiedy zobaczyła, jak dno pudełka pęka i cała zawartość ląduje na asfalcie. Mocny wiatr porwał malutkie kartki i rozniósł je po całej ulicy. Zeskoczyła na ziemię, patrząc, jak różnokolorowy papier wiruje w powietrzu.

- Dobra robota – mruknął ironicznie Jake.

- Och, zamknij się! – krzyknęła; zdumieni śmieciarze wymienili spojrzenia. – Nie moja wina.

Przydeptała stopą resztki notatek Jake'a i poprosiła o pożyczenie worka. Kiedy skończyła pakować wszystko do samochodu, rozgniewana trzasnęła mocno klapą bagażnika. Ktoś zaśmiał się za jej plecami.

- Byłem pewny, że Starkowie nie głodują – zawołał grubawy policjant.

- Mogę oddać ci połowę mojego przydziału pączków! – dodał inny.

- Biedaczka! Nie musisz grzebać w śmieciach, kotek.

Pokazała im środkowy palec, co rozbawiło ich jeszcze bardziej.

- Nie przejmuj się – poradził jej Jake, który siedział na fotelu pasażera.

- Jasne, dzięki – prychnęła.

- Jeszcze im pokażesz. Pokażemy – poprawił się wesoło.

Mogła unieść tylko jeden karton na raz, wnosząc je do siebie na górę.

- Pomógłbym ci, ale nie mogę. – Swoją wypowiedź zilustrował wkładając dłoń w zamknięte pudło.

- Jakoś przeboleję.

Kiedy wetknęła klucz w zamek, zauważyła, że drzwi są otwarte.

- Załatwię to – rzucił Jake i przeniknął przez laminowane drewno. Po chwili wrócił. – Czeka na ciebie niespodzianka. Miła niespodzianka.

Weszła do środka i ruszyła prosto do kuchni.

- Gdzie byłaś? – Colin podniósł się znad stołu; pił piwo, czytając gazetę.

- Robiłam zamieszanie jak zwykle – mruknęła, kiedy podał jej butelkę.

- Też bym się napił – wtrącił Jake.

- A możesz?

- Co mogę? – zdziwił się Colin.

- Nic, nic. Mówię do siebie.

- Coraz lepiej, wa-ria-tko.

Jake roześmiał się głośno.

- Zostawię was samych – powiedział wreszcie, przechodząc przez ścianę.

- Co to za pudło? – zapytał Colin.

- Zamówimy pizzę? – Zignorowała jego pytanie.

- Jasne. Na HBO za pięć minut leci jakiś horror.

- Będzie jak za starych, dobrych czasów?

- Pewnie. – Stuknęli się butelkami.

Ale wiedziała, że nie będzie. Nigdy wcześniej nie zadawała się z duchem. Nigdy też nie miała do osoby nieżyjącej tylu pytań.

**KONIEC ODCINKA PIERWSZEGO Z DWUDZIESTU DWÓCH**


End file.
